


Lights Out

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-15
Updated: 2002-02-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 18:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Lights Out

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Lights Out

Disclaimer: The boys belong to Tenthirteen productions, although the way Chris Carter treats them, I'm sure they'd be better off with me.  
Pairing: Pendrell/Spender  
Rating: PG13 for M/M interaction and general naughtiness  
Archives: Ferretcage, Slipper Archive  
Spoilers: Tiny one for Terma (as if we didn't know what happened to Krycek in that episode). Could be considered Alternate Universe since Pendrell is alive.  
Summary: A conversation and some activity in the dark.  
To Drovar, for all the encouragement he's given me the last few weeks, and so he'll quit complaining he has nothing of mine to archive at the Ferretcage. 

* * *

Lights Out  
By Ratlover  
  
http://home.earthlink.net/~wolfcatxf/fanfiction.html

Scene: Jeffrey Spender lets himself into a pitch black. He is confronted by a voice in the darkness.

So did you get them?

Yeah, Pendrell. Went to three stores before I found the ones you like. So why are we doing this in the dark?

It heightens the experience. You know, makes you really pay attention to your other senses. That and the batteries in my flashlight are dead. You ready to go yet?

I'm trying to get it out of the package. Jeez, they really wrap these suckers tight. <Pause> You, Pen, know this would be a lot easier with candles.

Not after what happened last time, Jeff. Tried it once and it took forever to get melted wax out of the rug.

Point taken. Help me get ready.

<Rustle>

<Rustle>

<Rustle>

I wonder how Alex would do this?

Alex? Pendrell! If you're gonna be thinking about *Alex Krycek* while I'm busting my hump for you, I'm going home now!

Calm down Jeff. I was just wondering what a one armed man's technique would be.

Heh! And all this time I thought I'd have to worry about you thinking about Dana Scully.

Are you kidding? I never would have the courage to approach her about this kind of thing. <Pause> Okay, is it in tight?

Yeah. It won't get any further.

Then what you waiting for, Jeff? Start screwing!

<grunt>

<grunt>

Aaarrggghhh!!!!

Jeff? What' wrong?

Oh god! I think I pulled a muscle. Give me a moment and let me try to stretch my arm.

Sorry! I promise to give you a massage to make up for it. I know it's an awkward position.

Damn right it is. It would have been more comfortable to use the couch instead of this chair.

No it wouldn't Jeff. The couch is so old, it would collapse with both our weight on it. Now get to work.

<grunt>

<grunt>

<grunt>

Yes!

Jeff, ya done already?

Yeah. Go flip the switch. And the next time you need help changing a light bulb, call Mulder instead.


End file.
